1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle with an interior luggage compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional passenger cars have interior luggage compartments behind the rear seat. In general, a tonneau board or cover defines the closed roof of the luggage compartment. Opening the tonneau board or cover allows access to the luggage compartment. The conventional luggage compartment does not have sufficient capacity to accommodate elongated luggage, e.g., snow skis.
JP-U-58116428 discloses an example of a prior-art passenger sedan with a luggage compartment at the rear of the passenger compartment or cabin. The back of the rear seat of this passenger car includes an opening allowing access to the luggage compartment and a hatch blocking and unblocking the opening. The hatch in the seat back is pivotably connected to the reminder of the rear seat back. The hatch allows access to the luggage compartment via the opening when tilted onto a cushion of the rear seat. On the other hand, the hatch blocks access to the luggage compartment when in its proper position flush with the rest of the rear seat back.
JP-Y-549792, as shown in FIG. 7, discloses another example of a prior-art passenger car in which the center of the back 1 of the rear seat 2 has a rectangular recess 3 in its front surface which accommodates an armrest 4. The armrest 4 is pivotably mounted on opposite walls of the recess 3. The armrest 4 can be pivotted forward to rest horizontally above the seat cushion 5 of the rear seat 2. Thus, the occupants of the rear seat 2 can rest their arms on the armrest 4.